La Tragicommedia
by whitetrashweeaboo
Summary: Lucifer's departure sends Chloe into a deep depression.
1. Inferno, Part 1

"My tears have been my food day and night." Psalm 42:4

Chapter Theme: "Darkness" by Disturbed

* * *

"Mommy."

Chloe grunted and turned over in bed. She pulled the sheet over her head, hoping she would be left alone. No such luck. "Mommy!" Trixie sat on the edge of the bed. She bounced and swung her legs back and forth. The movement jostled Chloe. She covered her face with her hands. Her body curled in on itself until her nose nearly touched her knees.

Trixie patted the top of Chloe's head. Her dark blonde hair was stringy and matted. Trixie lay down behind her. She took hold of her shoulder and shook her. "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

She slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her little girl through a film of tears. She was relieved to see that at least she was in pajamas, too. The night Lucifer left - that same hour - Chloe had put on her pink cotton nightgown. She had gone to bed, and she hadn't left it since. How long ago had that been?

Chloe sniffled and ran a hand through her hair. It was greasy, nasty. Her nightgown clung to her skin, damp with sweat. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. "See? You're hungry, too! Come on, Mommy, let's go get something to eat!"

Trixie took her hand and pulled. "Get up, let's go. There's nothing to eat here." Chloe blinked and shook her head. "Nothing to eat? Baby, how long exactly have I been...asleep?"

"You've been in your room since Lucifer went away, so…" Trixie's face scrunched in concentration. "I think that was about a week ago."

"A week?" Chloe gasped and covered her mouth. Her sobs were muffled, and fresh tears blurred her vision. The last seven days had gone by in a haze. She remembered calling the station, telling them she was taking some time off. When she'd hung up, she had thrown her cell phone against the wall so roughly it shattered.

Everything after that was blank. "What happened while I was sleeping?"

"Daddy called. He wondered where you were. I told him you were sick, but you'd call him back when you felt better." Trixie bit her bottom lip and looked down at the sheet. If she looked into her mother's eyes, she might start to cry, too.

"Who's been taking care of you?" Chloe's voice shook. "Maze came by a few days ago, but I've mostly been taking care of myself."

"Oh, God…" Chloe wrapped her arms around Trixie. She pulled her back and rested her chin on top of her head. "Oh, no, Trixie!"

"What, Mommy? I can take care of myself; I'm almost eleven!" Trixie huffed indignantly. "I've done a pretty good job. The only reason I'm bothering you now is because we don't have anymore bread, or milk for cereal...or cereal, for that matter." She laughed and squirmed out of Chloe's hold.

"Oh, baby, you're not bothering me! I'm sorry you feel like you are, and...I'm sorry I haven't been here for you." She held Trixie again. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Mommy, I heard you the first time." Trixie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there's no food here! Get dressed so we can go to the store!"

"Whoa, honey, wait a minute. What - what day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Then why aren't you in school? Summer break doesn't start for three weeks."

Trixie smiled bashfully and lowered her gaze. "I, uh, thought I'd take some time off, too."

"Oh no, you're not." Chloe got out of bed on shaky legs. She held onto the bedside table to steady herself. "I'm calling your dad. You are going to school, young lady."

"But why?" Trixie pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "We've already taken our exams, and I passed! All we do now is sit around doing dumb stuff, anyway. Besides, you broke your phone."

Chloe smirked. She ran a hand through her hair and choked back a bitter retort. "Honey, we still have this little thing called the landline." When she felt that she could walk steadily, Chloe left the bedroom. Trixie trailed after her, murmuring half-hearted protests. She knew she'd been lucky to have as much time off as she'd had.

Chloe sauntered through the kitchen. The landline was a vintage green rotary dial, the same phone her parents had used in the 80's. Chloe leaned the handset on her shoulder and slowly dialed Dan's cell number.

It rang twice. "Hello?" Dan's voice was clear and clipped. "Dan…" Chloe spoke barely above a whisper. "Yes, hello? Who's this?"

"Dan, it's me."

"Chloe, what's up? Are you OK, you've been out for a while. How's Trixie?"

"Yup, it's been a week today, apparently. I was actually calling about Trixie."

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Dan's tone rose an octave. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "She's fine, but...I'm not, obviously." Her voice faltered. She once again felt hot tears gather in her eyes.

"She hasn't been going to school. And I've been...out of it."

"She's been out of school for an entire week?" Dan gasped. Before he went off on her, Chloe burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Dan. I shouldn't have let her - I should have paid more attention. I wish I wasn't like this, believe me! But I'm just...Dan, I haven't felt this bad since Dad died."

Dan sighed. Chloe could picture him closing his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"Have you called Linda?"

"No. You're the only one I've called. She has a newborn to take care of."

"Yeah, but don't you think -"

"I called you," Chloe said flatly. "I need you to look after Trixie for a while. I can't - I can't do that right now." Behind her, Trixie sniffled. She slipped her fingers through Chloe's.

"OK," Dan said. "I'll be there in about half an hour. Have her pack her things. She can stay with me until - well."

"You can say it. 'Until I get my head screwed on straight.' " She laughed bleakly. "Thanks, Dan."

"Of course. I'll see you in a little while."


	2. Inerno, Part 2

_"If I look for Hell as my home, I make my bed in the darkness..."_ Job 17:3.

Chapter Theme: "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation

* * *

True to his word, Dan arrived 30 minutes later, on the dot. He didn't come to the door, but pulled into the driveway and beeped the horn a few times. "Trixie, your dad's here." When she went to her room to pack her suitcase, Chloe inspected the kitchen. Trixie was basically right.

There really wasn't much of anything left to eat. The cabinet, usually filled with boxes of Cheerios, Lucky Charms, and Special K, was bare. The fridge was likewise empty, with the exception of a 20 oz. bottle of ketchup and a 6-pack of Bud Light Lime. Chloe couldn't remember buying them, but she was grateful to have something to take the edge off.

Trixie looked through her closet, opened and shut drawers to pick out the clothes she wanted to wear while she was away. Chloe picked up a bottle and pushed the fridge shut. She opened the drawer to the right of the sink and riffled through its contents. When she couldn't find the bottle opener - she could have sworn she'd left it right beside the serving spoons - she picked up a fork.

She stuck a tine under the crown cap, which popped off with little effort. The cap fell to the kitchen floor with a soft ding. Chloe settled on the love seat in the living room. She took a swig of her drink and turned the TV on. Nothing but boring talk shows and soap operas were on at this time of day.

She flipped through the channels listlessly until she heard Dan beep the horn again. This time, instead of a series of short beeps, it was one long, loud wail. He must have leaned on the steering wheel, like he used to do when she took too long to get ready for one of their dates. A lifetime ago. What a dick.

_"¡Beatríz Maria Espinoza!"_ Chloe shouted, mimicking her ex-mother-in-law's accent. "Get your butt in here!" She belched loudly, and the nasty aftertaste of lime filled her mouth. She basically hated limes, really any form of citrus fruit. But, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"OK, I'm coming! Gee whiz, keep your shirt on." Trixie slammed her bedroom door and stomped toward the front door. A loose fiber in the carpet got caught in the wheels of her suitcase. "Oh crap!" she groused. She yanked it free, pulling out a long string of the carpet. "Oops. Sorry, Mommy."

Chloe smiled faintly. She set her Bud Light on the table and opened her arms wide. "It's fine, monkey. Come here and give me a hug before you go." Trixie let go of the suitcase and walked across the room. She hugged Chloe and rested her chin on her shoulder. She smelled really, really bad, but Trixie didn't want to add to her misery.

"Bye, Mommy. I hope you feel better soon. I love you."

"Bye, baby. I love you, too." She leaned back to look Trixie in the eye. "Now, I hope you know that I'm not doing this to punish you. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just...well, you know I've been a little sad lately. I'll be fine, it'll just take a little time."

"Take all the time you need, Mommy. I want you to be OK."

Chloe whimpered and kissed Trixie's forehead. Then, unfortunately Dan had to go and ruin the moment. He leaned on the horn again, longer this time. Chloe laughed bitterly and let go of Trixie. "You'd better go on, before your dad has a heart attack, or gives me one."

She ruffled Trixie's hair playfully. She grinned, and with one last wave turned and ran out the door. Chloe upended the bottle and chugged the remaining ⅔ of the drink. For an entire year after her father was killed, and all through her training at the police academy, Chloe spent a good portion of her earnings from Hot Tub High School on the sauce.

Every evening when classes ended, she hit the bars. Brentwood, Hollywood, Downtown, Venice. She'd go with the guys and drink shot after shot, glass after glass. Wine, vodka, whiskey, beer. Anything and everything that could dull her senses, make her forget - if only for a little while - what she'd lost.

She had always been the apple of her father's eye, a daddy's girl, his _raison d'être_. She'd been everything to him that Trixie now was to her. And, she was starting to realize, to Dan. For all of his douchiness, as much of a lousy husband and partner he'd been, he was a pretty good father.

While, per their custody agreement, she only stayed with him every other weekend, Dan took Trixie on an outing at least twice a week. They played mini golf, they went to the arcade, they went out for ice cream or to the movies. He hadn't put forth much effort in keeping her affections, but Trixie was obviously the love of his life. As was only right - especially since Charlotte's death.

Chloe grit her teeth at the ridiculousness of the situation. She was actually jealous of her 10-year-old daughter. Not just Dan, but Maze and Lucifer adored her, too. Lucifer…! The gravel crunched beneath the tires as Dan drove away from the house.

Chloe screamed. She balled her hands into fists and pounded the sides of her head. The truth was that she hadn't even felt this much pain at her father's death. He had been murdered; he hadn't had any choice in the matter. Lucifer had chosen to leave.

Yeah, but he left to keep me safe. To keep us all safe. That didn't make it hurt any less. She was desperate for something, anything, to dull the pain, if not take it away. She grabbed the empty bottle and threw it violently against the door. She felt a small sense of satisfaction as it shattered. It was time for another drink.


	3. Purgatorio, Part 1

_"A friend loves at all times..."_ Proverbs 17:17

Chapter Theme: "Fine Again" by Seether

* * *

Chloe was awakened by the loud, metallic rip of the front door being pulled off its hinges. She sputtered and flailed, knocking over a couple empty bottles of Bud Light. They fell awkwardly to the floor, but - it being carpet - did not break. Chloe combed her fingers through her hair and massaged the sides of her head. She blinked rapidly until she could make out the intruder.

"Maze!" she moaned. "What the actual f -"

"Trixie sent me." Maze walked into the kitchen and looked around. She ran a finger over the countertop, sniffed it, and put her finger in her mouth. Chloe stared vacantly as she came into the den. Maze's eyes narrowed disapprovingly at the empty glass bottles strewn around the couch.

She sat down beside Chloe. "Actually, to be more precise, she asked me to check on you again. I'm glad to see you enjoyed my little gift." She nudged a bottle that had fallen to the carpet with the toe of her bright red boot. With the bright red calla lily dress and red headband with devil's horns, she looked like she had just come from a Halloween dance, or some weird thematic sex party.

"Do I even want to know?" Maze said out loud what Chloe had been thinking. She pulled off the headband and carelessly tossed it across the room. "I figured I ought to have gotten you something stronger. Something with a little more bite; a higher alcohol content."

"Wow." Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "I mean, _thank you_. Really, Maze, thanks. I must sound like I'm being sarcastic, but I am _grateful_ to you. Thanks for being there for Trixie when I couldn't..." Her voice wavered. She leaned sideways against Maze. Maze responded to the contact by getting off the couch. Chloe went sprawling in an awkward tangle of limbs across the seat.

"Maze, what the hell!" Chloe sat up and rubbed her forehead ruefully. "What'd you do that for?!"

Maze's eyes flashed. "Sorry to have to be the one to tell you, Decker, but you _stink_. And I'm not talking about the good kind, the musky/slightly fishy smell you'd get after going a few rounds in the sack. I'm talking backed up toilet, rolled-around-in-sewer-water kind of smell."

"Aw thanks, Maze. I can always count on you to brighten my day." To her absolute horror, Chloe broke down crying. She lay down on the sofa in a fetal position. She covered her eyes with her hand and sobbed. Maze's eyes widened, and the corners of her mouth turned down.

"Whoa," she murmured. "Hey, Chloe, come on, I was just kidding. Mostly, but you really _do_ need to take a shower, or something." Maze reached down and picked Chloe up. She carried her into the bathroom and set her down in the tub. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Unless, you know, you want some help or...whatever."

"Um, no thanks." Chloe gave what she hoped was an appreciative smile. In that moment, her stomach growled so loudly that Maze winced. "Sounds like you haven't eaten in a week, either. Tell you what, since you're clearly starving - and I could use some nourishment myself - why don't I go get us some food? What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza. I mean, I know there's literally _nothing_ to eat in the house, but I'll go out for groceries later. I want something quick and easy. So, plain cheese pizza and Pepsi, if that's alright with you."

"Fine by me. I prefer doing things the easy way. Well, most things." She said this in such a blunt, deadpan tone that Chloe laughed. "There, you see? It's not really _all bad_." Maze smiled grimly and turned around. "I'll, uh, leave you to your shower or bath or whatever. It's like I told you before; I can't handle human emotions on an empty stomach. So you do your thing, I'll go get the pizza, and we'll eat and figure this thing out."


	4. Purgatorio, Part 2

Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted." Matthew 5:4

Chapter Theme: "Hymn For the Missing" by Red

* * *

"I hope you're going to eat more than that."

Maze squinted disdainfully at the half eaten slice of pizza on Chloe's plate. It had taken about 15 minutes for Maze to find a pizzeria, about a ½ mile away. The place advertised itself as ''the best in town,' and was located within a gas station. Normally, she would have been hesitant about getting food from a gas station - especially after an unfortunate encounter in Tarzana, when she had contracted food poisoning after buying a sub from a gas station food counter - but in this case, convenience trumped health.

Chloe had taken a shower. Her hair was washed, and currently wrapped in a purple turban. She had changed into another long nightgown, this one purple. Over that, she wore a white terrycloth robe. She had clearly changed her mind about going shopping later, unless Maze could change her mind. It seemed she had expended all her energy getting her shower. She had eaten two slices of pizza - well, 2 ½. She was drinking a glass of lukewarm tap water, since Maze hadn't thought to more drinks.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am, I am." She obligingly took another bite, chewing with her mouth open. She swallowed, and opened her mouth wide. "There, satisfied?" Maze snorted and covered Chloe's mouth with her hand. "Tuck, you don't have to show me. I'm not really into see-food, you know."

Chloe laughed and ran her tongue over her palm. "Ugh," Maze wiped her hand on Chloe's robe. "Thanks. Now my hand's gonna smell like pizza." "Is that such a bad thing?" Chloe's brow furrowed. "It's hardly the worst smelling thing you've touched. I can only imagine what the bowels of Hell smell like."

Maze's mouth curled up in a half grin. She bared her teeth, like some feral animal. That, or like someone in the middle of having a stroke. She made a hissing sound like an angry cat, and stepped back a few paces. "They smell like sulfur," she explained. "Which, I know is a terrible smell for you _humans_, but for demons it's actually pretty good."

"Wait a minute," Chloe frowned in confusion. "Didn't you just tell me before you left that I smelled like I'd rolled around in sewer water? Um, call me crazy, Maze, but doesn't sewer water kind of smell like sulfur?"

"Not just kind of, it smells like sulfur because it _is_ sulfur. At least, it has sulfur in it. There's a whole lot of crap that goes in the sewers." Maze laughed as if she'd cracked a good joke. "So to answer your question, yes. You smelled pretty good, actually, underneath all the other stuff. Sickly sweet, I think you'd call it. It was good I left when I did, or it might have been difficult for me to keep my hands off you."

Chloe cleared her throat. She took several gulps of water, until her glass was empty. She couldn't say that there hadn't been signs, little clues and hints dropped every so often. Even Lucifer had, a time or two, suggested the three of them indulge in 'a little fun.' _To strengthen the bond between us, to get to know each other better._

At the time, she shrank back in revulsion. At the time, she hadn't known Lucifer for very long. It had been a much simpler time, when his motives had been blissfully clear-cut. Life had been a lot easier for Chloe when she saw the world in black and white, good and evil, right and wrong. Of course, falling in love with Satan had a way of muddying the waters. Once again, Chloe burst into tears.

"Hey," Maze rubbed Chloe's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Hey, I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to upset you. You know me pretty well by now, I just kind of think out loud sometimes. OK, all the time. I talk all the time, even when I don't know what to say, or how to say it. I've been up here three years, but I'm still getting the hang of this 'emotional' stuff."

Chloe snorted. A glob of mucus dangled from her nostril and mixed with her tears. Maze watched helplessly as she broke down. She shrieked and with a sweep of her arm knocked the pizza box and empty glass off the countertop. She beat the sides of her head as she wailed like a banshee. She reached down and picked up a shard of the broken glass. She brought it toward her wrist.

"_Stop!"_ Maze grabbed her wrist and squeezed it until Chloe let go of the glass. Abruptly, she sat down, staring off into space. "Chloe...I don't know what to say." "That's fine; you just got through telling me that you talk all the time, '_even when you don't know what to say.'_ So go on, have at it. I'm all ears." With the dark circles under her eyes, and her bleak, sullen smile, Chloe looked like a demon who'd had a few rounds of torture. Desolate, yet defiant.

"Alright. For starters, It's a struggle right now for me not to slap the shit out of you. I mean, damn, Lucifer's been gone for, what, a week? While you were busy moping and falling apart, your daughter was fending for herself. Doesn't that upset you, even a little? I'm no expert, but isn't a mother supposed to _love_ and _protect_ her child, above all else?"

Chloe's response was a wordless sob. She took a few swings at Maze, who easily side stepped her and punched her in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her. Chloe wheezed and collapsed into Maze's arms.


	5. Paradiso, Part 1

"Many waters cannot quench love, nor can the floods drown it." Song of Solomon 8:7

Chapter Theme: "Together Again" by Evanescence

* * *

When she woke up, Chloe found that she was being held. She felt a sudden wave of vertigo, and knew that she was very high up. She fought the roiling nausea and raised her eyes. Lucifer smiled at her. She took an excited breath as he leaned down to kiss her. "Well hello, Detective. It's been a while."

Chloe blinked sleepily. She shifted in Lucifer's arms and leaned in closer. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and buried her nose in his side. "You smell so _good_. What is that?"

"That's my natural musk, I guess you'd say. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," Chloe murmured. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. One by one, she unclasped them, and exposed the pale, smooth skin of his stomach. "I love _you_." She kissed his stomach, traced the ridges of his muscles with her tongue and probed the edges of his navel. Lucifer moaned softly.

He thread his fingers through her hair and gently tugged until she stopped. She whined and frowned at him dolefully. "Some dream! Usually I can control what you do. I must be more tired than I thought."

"Oh darling, this is no dream." Lucifer chuckled and kissed her nose. "Though I must say, I'm thrilled to hear you've been dreaming about me." At Chloe's quizzical expression, he elaborated. "You're not dreaming, exactly. The best way to describe it is 'having a vision.' You know, like Isaiah or Ezekiel, or some other boring twat in 'the Good Book.' "

"OK, but how?" Chloe pressed her palm to his chest. He trembled as she passed her fingers over his nipples. "I can actually _feel _you. It's like you're really here with me." "It's more like _you're_ here with _me._ It would be quite beyond your ability to comprehend, if I were to give you a blow by blow. Suffice it to say I've had a few folks tying up the lines, and I finally have enough data to take the call."

"T-tying up the lines?"

"Yes well, it's a bit like praying. Only a very small segment of Earth's population ever tries to commune with the Devil. Your offspring, for one; Linda put in a word, or two; and then there was Mazikeen. Ugh, if I thought I'd be getting a little break from her, I was sorely mistaken."

"Maze? You've been getting a lot of...contact, from Maze?" Her eyes widened. "But wait, why would you want to take a break from her? I thought she was your best friend."

"Yes, she is. She is my best friend, confidante, right-hand, and erstwhile lov - " Chloe interrupted him with a kiss. She kissed him until he began to moan. They had to break apart for air. She took a few deep breaths, and sucked on the side of his neck. She nipped him playfully, forcefully, leaving bite marks and bruising his skin.

"Ah, leaving your mark, I see. Staking your claim, as it were." "You got that right." Chloe kissed the marks she'd made on him. "I don't care who came before me. I don't care how many you've had. You are _mine_, Lucifer Morningstar." She touched his face, ran her thumb over his jaw, the outline of his lips.

Lucifer turned and kissed her palm. "Yes," he agreed solemnly. "I am yours."

It was then she noticed the beads of sweat at his hairline. She caught them midstream and licked her finger. Lucifer groaned hoarsely and pressed his forehead to hers. "You've really got to stop doing that, Detective." "Chloe," she said softly. "Call me 'Chloe.' "

"Chloe…" he whispered groggily. He appeared to be losing focus. "Ugh. Unfortunately, there's a catch to this 'vision' business. As you know, I'm helplessly vulnerable around you. And, truth be told, I can only keep this up for about ¼ hour at a time, or thereabouts."

"No." Chloe squirmed in his hold. She kissed him again, as if she were drawing breath from him, until he was gasping. "I don't want to go! Can't you come back to me?" "I...would, if I could. No, I _will_, when I can. I promise you, Chloe. Sooner or later, we will be together again. I swear it."

"You - you promise?" Chloe hated the way she sounded. Like a child, needing constant reassurance. "Do you have any idea how long that might take?" Lucifer's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, my love, I don't know. All I can say for sure is that I will find a way. I will return to you."

"Please," she pleaded, as her surroundings started to darken. "Please don't go! Stay with me, please, just for a little while longer. Lucifer, please. I love you."

"And I love you. However long it may be, I shall come back to you, Chloe. Goodbye."


	6. Paradiso, Part 2

"There are 'friends' who destroy each other, but a real friend sticks closer than a [sister]" Proverbs 18:24

Chapter Theme: "A Time to Buy" by Katie Melua

* * *

Three hours later - after profuse apologies from Maze for knocking her unconscious, and profuse thanks from Chloe for doing just that, and establishing a means of connecting with Lucifer, however briefly - they finally got around to shopping.

Since Chloe didn't feel like driving, and Maze didn't feel like walking, they rode on her new motorcycle, a bright red 2019 Harley-Davidson Street Glide. As they veered through traffic on Sunset Boulevard, they attracted more than a few stares from passersby on the sidewalk.

Maze pulled into the parking lot at Vons. "OK, let's get this over with." She trailed Chloe inside, stuffing down a surge of jealousy at the way everyone seemed to ogle her. The first outfit she had worn in over a week - the black close cropped baby tee, jeggings and black pumps Maze had picked out - attracted a lot of attention.

At Maze's encouragement, Chloe had also applied a thin layer of foundation and blush to her cheeks, so she wouldn't look so much like the Corpse Bride.

Even with the makeup, she looked wan and haggard. Which apparently was what everyone was into. The moment they walked through the door, Chloe was accosted by a buff, tanned meathead who looked to be in his mid-20's. "Hey there baby, how _you_ doin'?" He squinted his eyes and gasped dramatically. "I know you! We must have had a college class together sometime, 'cause I swear we had chemistry -"

"Move," Maze growled. "Can't you see she's with me?"

As the guy stared stupidly, Maze grabbed hold of Chloe's chin and pressed their lips together, and stuck her tongue in her mouth. "Mm!" Chloe squirmed in her hold. Maze relaxed her hold long enough to say, "Yeah, baby, you know you like this," before kissing her again. When she broke away, Chloe was shaking and gasping for breath.

Maze glared pointedly at the man until he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey look, I'm sorry, ladies. You two have a good day." "Will do!" Maze said brightly, affecting a saccharine, syrupy smile. "Thanks." He quickly walked away.

Chloe touched her lower lip and scowled. "I'm bleeding!" she whined shrilly. "What the hell did you do that for, Maze?"

"I did it," Maze explained sotto voce, as she took her arm and pulled her along, "to protect you. As I'm sure you're aware, Chloe, you live in one of the most dangerous cities in the country. On the continent, maybe. The one thing Lucifer asked of me before he left was to watch over you. I'm keeping my promise."

"Um, thank you, I think. But Maze, that guy was harmless! Just one of thousands of douchebags who live in this 'dangerous city.' " Maze was unconvinced. "How can you be so sure of that? Was he right? Did you have 'a college class' with him at some point?"

"Maze...no." Chloe laughed. "I didn't even go to college. And that guy is at least 10 years younger than me. Gosh, how old do you think I _am_?" Maze stopped and looked at Chloe closely for a minute. "I don't know," she said eventually. "Maybe 29?" "Ha! You're sweet. Try _37_." Chloe blushed and looked down at the floor.

"That's it?" Maze scoffed and rolled her eyes. "So you're actually 8 years older than I thought you were? Whoo. You're still just a baby."

"I am _not_!" Chloe bristled and stood still. Maze stopped and turned.

"OK," she said placatingly. "You're not a baby. Even though you're less than 0.1% my age. You're a fierce, sexy, independent woman, and you don't need no man, or woman. Do you want to go shopping now?"

"Yes." Chloe took a cart and sheepishly pushed it toward the wine aisle.

* * *

Author's Note: Ta-da! Thus ends my first foray in writing fanfiction for the Lucifer fandom. I feel I may have gotten people's hopes up a little high with my first chapter, and I'm sorry for that. The truth is that it really is a struggle for me to write consistently meaningful stories, and keep them going. I guess I'm best at character-centric, introspective drabbles.

I also feel that maybe I should have included Lucifer himself a little more. I wanted to mainly focus on Chloe, with Maze in just a scene or two. But, once I started, Maze kind of worked her magic on me and ended up a close second main character.

I love the dynamic between Chloe and Maze, and it's something I look forward to exploring further in the future. For now, it's fun to imagine Maze moving back in with Chloe and Trixie to keep her company while Lucifer's gone. Here's hoping we get a quick renewal for season 5!


End file.
